


The 084 That Got Away

by Canuck_Lex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: An 084, Big Spoilers, It's All Connected, May is the voice of reason, Phil has much on his mind, Spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, The Agents are curious puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuck_Lex/pseuds/Canuck_Lex
Summary: It is October 2014, and SHIELD Director Philip Coulson knows he needs to pick his battles.No matter how interesting the 084 is, and no matter what the rest of his more excitable team members think.A linkup between Guardians of The Galaxy, Vol. 2 and Agents of SHIELD.





	The 084 That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Tuesday night, I went to go see Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and then went home to see Agents of SHIELD. It was a Marvellous night...
> 
> With a Season 5 RENEWAL now official, let's take a trip back to Season 2 to see what our intrepid Agents would have (or, realistically, could have) done with what an interplanetary visitor may have left behind.
> 
> Final, FINAL, warning, Major Spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy, Vol. 2 ahead...

_October, 2014, undisclosed SHIELD base, Director Phillip Coulson's office._

"No, Skye."

"Come on, D.C., have you seen the news?"

Coulson did not look up at the group in front of him. 

"Yes, I have, and, no, we're not going to Missouri."

"This is what you guys were telling me SHIELD was meant for, last line of defence and all that. I certainly think..." Skye huffed, and was cut off by Mack. 

"We could cloak the jet, zip down to the area, run a few tests, be out. No one would know we were there."

Coulson looked up from his papers, his hand twitching.

"Mack, I'm surprised at you. I thought you were the mature influence on this lot."

"With respect, sir, we're waiting on intel from Agent Simmons before we can do anything. This could be a new Hydra weapon, or something that got out of the vault when SHIELD fell. We should at least check it out."

"Actually, if it is Hydra tech, then I'd rather keep out of its way...."

Coulson tossed his pen on the desk. 

"Lance Hunter, the voice of reason - two phrases I never thought I'd put together..."

Skye glared at Hunter, "Then why are you here, exactly?"

Hunter shrugged. "Mack promised me beer to back you three up. On the other hand, I don't particularly want to eaten by the smurf blob on steroids..."

Coulson started rubbing his temples. 

"Agent Triplett, do you have anything to add?"

"Uh, it would be cool? Sir?"

"Well, that was helpful..." muttered Skye.

Coulson glared at the team.

"First, may I remind you that we're wanted dead or alive in most of the world, and after that last run in with Talbot, I'm not so sure that he cares which way. He's going to be all over that thing."

"Secondly, the Agents we have who could do anything about the blob are either undercover at Hydra or still recovering from brain damage."

"Thirdly, it seems to have stopped moving. In fact, my sources tell me it has been inert for the last 24 hours. It doesn't seem to be a further threat to the locals."

Coulson stood up. 

"Look, I know it's hard to sit back and do nothing sometimes...not a word, Hunter... But we need to pick our battles. Hydra is still out there, and with the rest of the world focused on the fallout from Washington, it's only a matter of time before they make their move."

"If the locals can't handle it, Stark took most of the Damage Control team over after the fall. S.I. will send them down to cover their biotech team taking samples, they'll get it cleaned up, rebuild the Dairy Queen, and life will return to normal."

"So, no, we are not going to Missouri. Is that it?"

The other agents nodded.

"Then isn't there something else you should be doing? Like now?"

Coulson's team filed out, grumbling a little.

"I can't believe..."

"I mean, 'It'd be cool', Trip, really that's the best you could come up with?"

"I bet Bobbi would have done it..."

"She was a she-devil, and you want us to follow her example..."

"What did D.C. mean...his sources..."

As the muttering faded, May stepped out from where she had been concealed. 

"That's an 084 we'll never know the cause of."

"Maybe not, May, but can you go make sure they don't take the Quinjet out for...routine maintenance?"

"That's how we would have done it," May smiled.

As May headed out of the office, she heard behind her, "Maybe Lola could use a workout."

Without turning around, May replied, "No, Phil."

"Just a thought," Coulson returned. 

May left, and Coulson returned to his papers, determined to get as much as he could done before the carving impulses took over. As they would, all too soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let's do some mental math.
> 
> Guardians of the Galaxy, Vol. 2 takes place in 2014, several months after the first movie. The Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki places the final battle Oct 19th, as a matter of fact.
> 
> So Agent of SHIELD wise, that would place it towards the beginning of Season 2, episodically after 2.4 - "Face My Enemy" (and, yes, that is if the TV series went with time frame the shows aired on...just go with me here...:) )
> 
> Key things at this point in Season 2. Jemma's undercover at Hydra, and our Bio Agent isn't available to check out the blob eating Missouri. Coulson is still a new Director, and is dealing with that alien carving compulsion. Talbot is doing his level best to run our team to ground, especially as he's just been bested by Coulson. Again. Skye's not Quake quite yet, and the other 3 agents in the meeting are new to Coulson's team.
> 
> So, yes, they all (probably including Phil) would have wanted to go see and help with what was eating Missouri. Realistically, they wouldn't have had the manpower to go and do it, especially if there was a chance of detection and capture by the US Army, who would have been first on the ground with the fall of SHIELD.
> 
> Hope you had fun with this bit of time travel...


End file.
